Safe Me
by Ly Sparkyu
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]"Yak, Hae pabboya. Jangan kau samakan aku dengan ikan-ikan jelekmu itu/ Kyu, kau lihat pohon itu bergerak-gerak/ Kyu,aku ingin tidur, hanya lima menit/ Yak, appa tidak mengajarimu seperti itu. Kibum pabboya/ Hyung, lebarkan kakimu." [YAOI] END.
1. Chapter 1

**Safe Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Ly Sparkyu<strong>

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun.**

**Pair**** : Ki****H****yun**** [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length ****: Twosho****o****t**

**Disclaimer ****: All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning ****: Crackfic, Just Fanfic, Typo, BL, No Plagiat and No Bashing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**

.

Seorang namja tengah berdiri di sebuah atap gedung di kawasan Kota Seoul. Matanya tak henti mengawasi setiap aktivitas masyarakat Kota Seoul yang berlalu lalang. Namun, indera penciumannya sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti yang dia harapkan selama ini. "Kemana lagi aku mencarinya?" mata itu menatap ke langit dengan sendu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah Griffin, seekor hewan yang kepala dan kaki depan serta sayap seperti seekor burung elang, tapi berbeda dengan kaki belakangnya menyerupai singa. Mata Griffin meredupkan cahaya yang biasanya merah menyala, seolah mengetahui kesedihan tuannya. Namja itu naik ke punggung Griffin, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Griffin terbang mengikuti ke inginan sang tuan.

Seorang namja cantik menatap risau gumpalan awan yang memperlihatkan seorang namja yang menunggangi Griffin, yang tidak lain adalah anak kandung satu-satunya.

"Hanie, bagaimana ini? Sampai saat ini anak kita belum menemukannya?" Namja cantik itu menghampiri sang suami yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di tepian ranjang.

"Tenanglah Chulie, aku yakin dia akan menemukannya." Hanggeng, atau yang di panggil Hanie oleh namja cantik itu merangkul istrinya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Menghadapi kebrutalan istrinya di rasa lebih baik untuk Hanggeng dari pada melihat istrinya mengeluarkan air mata seperti saat ini.

"Tapi ini sudah bertahun-tahun, waktu dia sudah hampir habis. Aku takut kehilangnnya, tolong lakukan sesuatu, Hanie." Heechul semakin terisak memikirkan nasib anaknya yang saat ini belum menemukan titik terang mengenai keberadaan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

"Kau tau Chullie, kekuatanku tak sebanding dengan kekuatan anak kita. Aku tak mampu memprediksi dimana keberadaannya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Kenapa anak kita harus memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, Hanie?" Hanggeng hanya diam sambil memeluk sang istri. Dia juga tidak menyangka darah dagingnya memiliki kekuatan jauh di atasnya dan para leluhur mereka.

**Kihyun**

"Hae hyung, aku lapar." Seorang namja yang sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan di aquariumnya menoleh ke asal suara dongsaengnya.

"Yak, Hae pabboya. Jangan kau samakan aku dengan ikan-ikan jelekmu itu." Kyuhyun merengut sebal karena hyungnya malah menyodorkan makanan ikan untuknya. Walaupun lapar bukan berarti dia pemakan segalanya.

Donghae tertawa geli melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu, sekali-sekali mengusili Kyuhyun juga tidak salah. Karena biasanya dia yang berteriak kesal karena kelakuan usil Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae juga tidak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun kelaparan dan mengajaknya untuk membeli makan diluar. Walau bagaimanapun Donghae tidak ingin dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayangi ini jatuh sakit. Dan lagi pula, appa dan eommanya akan pulang telat, sedangkan di dapur tidak ada persediaan makanan.

"Kau mau makan apa, Kyu?" Kyuhyun masih berdiri tak jauh dari beberapa warung siap saji.

"Hyung, bolehkah sekali-kali kita membeli makan yang ada di pinggir jalan ini? Aku ingin makan odeng dan twigim, hyung." Donghae menimbang sejenak permintaan Kyuhyun. Selama ini eommanya melarang mereka membeli makanan di pinggir jalan.

"Baiklah! Tapi ingat, jangan sampai eomma tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Donghae. Hyungnya ini memang selalu menuruti keinginannya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Griffin langsung terbang begitu mendengar permintaan tuannya. Setelah Griffin tidak terlihat, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan yang terdapat di sebuah pinggiran telaga yang tidak jauh dari kawasan Nowon. Matanya melihat bulan yang beberapa hari lagi akan membentuk bulan purnama. Dan itu berarti dia harus merasakan kesakitan seperti tiap malam bulan purnama sebelumnya.

Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya makin melemah karena kekuatan yang terdapat di dalam dirinya. Dia adalah manusia setengah vampire yang masih berasal dari keturunan kerajaan Goguryeo yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Namun, jiwa setengah manusianya yang berasal dari eommanya tidak mampu menampung kekuatan di dalam dirinya sehingga membuat kekuatan itu menggerogoti jiwanya yang membuat tubuhnya kian hari kian melemah.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan darahnya berdesir dan cincin di jarinya memancarkan cahaya biru. Hal ini merupakan tanda bahwa mate yang selama bertahun-tahun dia cari tidak jauh dari daerah ini. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, namja itu melompat ke pepohonan maupun atap gedung.

"Hyung, lepaskan tanganmu itu." Kyuhyun merasa risih karena setelah pulang dari membeli makanan, Donghae tidak melepas cengkraman di lengannya.

"Kyu, kau lihat pohon itu bergerak-gerak? Kau tidak merinding, Kyu?"

"Aigoo, jangan bilang kau sedang takut hantu lagi, hyung?"

"Aku bukan takut Kyu. Hanya sedikit tidak berani."

"Ck, itu sama saja. Lagian yang bergerak bukan pohonnya hyung, tapi daunnya."

"Diamlah Kyu! Lebih baik kita cepat pulang, aku takut ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul."

Kyuhyun merutuki hyungnya yang terlalu penakut, namun tetap membiarkan Donghae memegangi lengannya. Kadang dia merasa lebih pantas jadi hyung disini. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon.

"Manis." Namja itu tersenyum tipis setelah melihat dengan jelas dan indera penciumannya merasakan dengan jelas keberadaan matenya.

**Kihyun**

Siang ini Kyuhyun berjalan sambil bersenandung menyanyikan lagu Super Junior, boy band favoritnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun bersama Donghae di antar oleh supir kerumah Eunhyuk sahabat hyungnya. Namun, karena bosan menunggu hyungnya yang asyik latihan dance, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas setelah memikirkan bagaimana nanti hyungnya akan kebingungan mencarinya, karena Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyelinap pulang ketika hyungnya lengah. Anggap saja itu pelajaran dari Kyuhyun karena hyungnya telah mengabaikannya dan sibuk dengan hyung monkeynya.

Ketika Kyuhyun tengah asyik bersenandung dan sesekali melompat kecil, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari pohon yang membuatnya terkejut. Kyuhyun mengira yang jatuh adalah seekor monyet yang terpeleset, atau juga tupai yang kekenyangan dan tidak bisa melompat. Namun, ternyata yang barusan jatuh dari pohon atau lebih tepatnya di katakan melompat dari pohon adalah namja tampan yang memiliki kulit putih sepertinya namun tidak pucat. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam mematung memandang namja berambut hitam legam yang berdiri di depannya sedang menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Ahjussi tidur di pohon?" tanyaKyuhyun dengan polosnya ketika telah kembali dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak setua itu." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Karena memang ada benarnya, wajah namja yang di hadapannya sama sekali tidak terlihat tua. Bahkan dia akui sangat tampan walaupun datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Arasseo, lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari pohon? Apa tidak sakit?"

"Ani, dan aku lebih tua darimu." Namja itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah merengut tidak suka dengan sikap namja di depannya ini. "Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya namaku? Atau jangan kau selalu menanyakan nama ke semua orang yang kau temui?" Tanpa menjawab, namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo di tempat.

"Yak, kau tidak sopan sekali." Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya karena di tinggal begitu saja saat sedang bertanya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya jengkel, mau-maunya dia memberi tahu namanya.

"Aish, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang dan menunggu Hae hyung untuk melanjutkan misi selanjutnya." Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan smirknya ketika di kepalanya telah tersusun rencana-rencana jahat untuk hyung ikannya. Dan langsung melupakan kekesalannya karena namja aneh tadi. "Nemoooo, aku akan datang."

**Kihyun**

"Eomma, hari ini Kyu ingin naik bus." Leeteuk, eomma Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan acara sarapan paginya mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya.

"Hae hari ini tidak sudah tidak ke sekolah, Kyu. Jadi Kyu tetap di antar supir." Leeteuk langsung menolak tegas permintaan anaknya. Karena pernah suatu kali Kyu pergi sekolah sendiri, berakhir dengan dia sakit karena tidak mendapat bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan berangkat dengan jalan kaki.

"Biarkan dia chagi, Kyu sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri." Kangin tidak tega melihat wajah anaknya yang mulai cemberut. Walaupun bisa di bilang nakal, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengecewakan orang tuanya. Dan kali ini Kangin ingin egati Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk merasakan hidup mandiri.

"Ne, eomma. Kyu janji akan pulang tepat waktu dan menjaga diri. Lagi pula apa eomma lupa? Kyu sudah kelas dua Senior High School, Eomma."

"Tetap tidak boleh Kyu."

"Eomma, Jebal." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang dia dapatkan dari Sungmin, Sunbaenya di sekolah.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi harus janji akan menghubungi eomma atau appa kalau ada apa-apa di jalan." Kyuhyun langsung bersorak karena persetujuan sang eomma. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan Kyuhyun langsung pergi dan tidak lupa melakukan ritual sebelum ke sekolah, ciuman di pipi untuk appa dan eomma.

Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela bus sambil mendengar musik. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan bus tanpa supir atau tanpa hyung yang selalu menjaganya seperti bayi. Namun kesenangannya langsung terganggu karena orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau lagi, Ahjussi?" Kyuhyun terkejut karena ternyata orang yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah ahjussi menyebalkan yang jatuh dari pohon kemarin.

"Kibum, panggil aku Kibum hyung." Namja yang mengaku bernama Kibum melipat tangan di dada sambil menutup matanya. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak sebal, padahal kursi di bus ini masih banyak yang tidak terisi tapi orang asing ini malah duduk di dekatnya. Mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Kibum, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mendengarkan musik.

Kibum, namja vampire setengah manusia itu tengah melawan rasa sakit yang seolah membakar tubuhnya dan terasa menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya. Malam bulan purnama sudah semakin dekat, dan Kibum berharap dengan berada di samping matenya bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Seketika tubuh Kibum seperti tersengat listrik dan mendapat energi baru ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya.

"Hyung, iroena. Aku harus turun disini." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tangan Kibum karena dia tidak bisa keluar. Bus ini bisa di katakan sempit. Jadi wajar Kyuhyun kesulitan berdiri kalau Kibum tidak memberikan jalan.

"Eoh, kau ikut turun di sini, Hyung? Kau sekolah di sini? Tapi kenapa tidak pakai seragam?" Kyuhyun memandang bingung Kibum yang ikut turun bersamanya. Tidak ingin di tinggal begitu saja seperti tempo lalu, Kyuhyun langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan Kibum yang sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku bekerja!" Kibum menunjuk sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Kyuhyun. Karena sudah mendapat jawaban yang di inginkan, akhirnya Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum pergi terlebih dahulu. Namun ternyata Kibum masih berdiri melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dia bisa tersenyum karena tubuhnya telah mendapat tambahan energi hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bulan purnama dari balkon kamarnya. Dia teringat beberapa hari ini sudah lebih dekat dengan Kibum. Berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah bahkan malam hari tidak jarang Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Kibum. Entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun menghangat setiap menatap mata teduh Kibum dan merasa nyaman setiap berada di dekatnya. Walaupun kadang dia harus berbicara ekstra agar Kibum mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyuhyun masih memandang bulan, namun tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi gelisah. Rasanya seperti sesak dan tidak tenang. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, tapi hatinya seperti merasakan kesakitan yang tidak tahu berasal dari mana. Dan anehnya perasaan sesak ini selalu hadir di saat malam bulan purnama.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah masih dengan menggunakan piyama, berjalan seolah-olah hatinya menuntun untuk ke suatu tempat. Dan sinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah danau buatan yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati orang itu dan mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Kibum hyung!" Kyuhyun terperanjat begitu mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Kibum hanya diam tanpa mampu manjawab panggilan Kyuhyun. Sekujur tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar, rasa sakitnya seolah ingin menarik nyawa dari dalam tubuhnya. Dari awal Kibum sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya, karena seorang vampire akan sangat mudah mengenal matenya. Kibum tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya karena khawatir Kyuhyun ketakutan begitu melihat matanya yang berkilat berwarna merah.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Kyuhyun duduk di samping Kibum dan mencoba menggenggam tanggannya. Kyuhyun kembali di kejutkan ketika tanggannya menyentuh tangan Kibum yang sedingin es.

"Hyung, kau sakit? Kenapa malam-malam duduk disini? Kajja kita pulang." Kyuhyun mencoba mengenggam kedua tangan Kibum mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan. Karena sentuhan dari Kyuhyun, Kibum bisa merasakan matanya telah kembali normal dan taring serta kuku tajam yang egati keluar telah kembali seperti semula.

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir. "Kyu aku ingin tidur, hanya lima menit." Kibum sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak datang sekarang, Kibum tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa hidup atau tidak.

Kyuhyun langsung meluruskan kakinya supaya Kibum bisa berbaring. "Tidurlah hyung, aku akan menunggumu kalau kau tidak mau pulang sekarang." Hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit melihat wajah kesakitan Kibum. Dan secara refleks tanggannya membelai rambut Kibum dan memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa hatiku sangat sakit melihat Kibum hyung seperti ini?" batin Kyuhyun.

Di tempat lain, Heechul baru berhenti menangis setelah melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tadi dia begitu ketakutan melihat anaknya kesakitan tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membantu.

"Hanie, kalau Kyuhyun memang cinta sejati Kibum apakah benar Kibum bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"

"Semoga saja Chullie. Semoga saja Kyuhyun bisa menerima Kibum apa adanya. Walaupun Kibum tidak bisa kembali ke sini. Tapi kita tidak akan kehilangannya." Heechul bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan di mata Hanggeng. Dia juga berfikir hal yang sama, lebih baik Kibum tidak bisa kembali ke rumah mereka dari pada Kibum pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kita bisa sesekali mengunjunginya, Hanie." Heechul mencoba menghibur suaminya. Hanggeng tidak bisa seperti Kibum yang bisa pergi ke dunia manusia di siang atau di malam hari.

Entah karena mengantuk, atau justru karena merasa nyaman. Kyuhyun justru tertidur di bawah pohon dan Kibum masih tidur beralaskan pahanya. Setelah rasa sakitnya berkurang dan mulai menghilang, Kibum bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit yang Kibum alami tidak akan sesakit ini kalau saja Kibum bisa lebih cepat menemukan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Kibum memindahkan Kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya. Tangan Kibum mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan di arahkan ke wajah Kyuhyun agar tidak mengingat kejadian tadi. Kibum ingin Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai mimpi tidur saja. Kemudian Kibum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun melalui jendela kamar, terlihat di sana Griffin sudah menunggu.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun berjalan sepulang sekolah sambil melamunkan mimpinya dengan Kibum yang seperti nyata sehingga tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Gwenchana?" tanya orang itu ketika melihat Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegang lengannya.

"Ne, gwenchanayo. Mianhe tadi aku tidak melihat jalan." Kyuhyun membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf.

"Tidak usah minta maaf seperti itu, aku juga yang salah tidak memperhatikan jalan," jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Choi Siwon." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Siwon, tiba-tiba Kibum menarik tanggannya dan pergi menjauh.

"Kibum hyung! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini? Kau tidak bekerja? Dan kenapa langsung menarikku seperti ini saat ada orang yang meminta berkenalan, itu tidak sopan namanya." Ocehan Kyuhyun tidak di tanggapi Kibum. Dia hanya diam sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Tadinya Kibum hanya mau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saja seperti biasa. Tapi begitu melihat ada namja lain yang mendekati Kyuhyun, dia menarik Kyuhyun tanpa fikir panjang. Selama menjadi manusia setengah vampire, baru kali ini Kibum merasakan yang namanya cemburu.

Salah kalau Kibum menyangka Kyuhyun saat ini tengah marah, justru sebaliknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat tangan Kibum menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Hae hyung, kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Donghae terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil menunggu appa dan eommanya pulang dari kantor.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kyu?" tebak Donghae.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, pernah atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja pernah." Kyuhyun langsung duduk serius menghadap hyungnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hyung? Kalau kau tidak serius menjawabnya aku buang semua ikan-ikanmu itu." Donghae mengabaikan ancaman Kyuhyun dan memulai sesi ceritanya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar setelah mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Dan membiarkan hyungnya itu berteriak ketakutan karena di tinggal sendirian. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat Kibum. Namja yang kadang menyebalkan karena sikap cueknya itu, tapi selalu mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasa betah berlama-lama di dekatnya meskipun harus Kyuhyun yang memulai bercerita.

Rasa nyaman ketika bersama Donghae berbeda ketika dia bersama Kibum. Dan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat hati Kyuhyun tersentuh. Kibum mengalami luka di bagian kepala karena menolong Kyuhyun yang sewaktu akan tertimpa balok kayu sebuah bangunan tua ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Nowon. Yang Kibum tanyakan justru apa Kyuhyun terluka atau tidak, padahal darah Kibum mengalir cukup deras dari kepalanya.

Di tempat lain, Kibum termenung memikirkan Kyuhyun. Mate yang selama bertahun-tahun dia cari tapi tidak tahu bagimana cara memilikinya. Kalau sampai pada bulan purnama depan Kibum tidak bisa manyatukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, kemungkinan dirinya akan musnah. Dan itu berarti ratu Echidna yang selama ini mengincar kekuatannya, akan mudah menyerapnya untuk kesempurnaan wujudnya dan di gunakan untuk kejahatan.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Griffin yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu lewat matanya, dan langsung membuatnya tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum melupakan appanya yang bisa dengan mudah menakhlukkan namja cantik super galak seperti eommanya, Heechul. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kibum naik ke punggung Griffin untuk bertemu dengan appanya.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada di sebuah taman yang egative tidak begitu ramai. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Karena Kyuhyun di rumah hanya sendiri, appa dan eommanya pergi ke Canada mengantar Donghae yang akan mulai masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun bisa melupakan kesedihan karena kepergian hyungnya. Walaupun dia kerap kali mengusili hyung ikannya itu, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi Donghae.

Kibum berfikir keras bagaimana menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Kalau boleh memilih, Kibum lebih senang menumpas puluhan bahkan ratusan prajurit ratu Echidna, atau yang di namakan Orthrus dari pada di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti saat ini.

"Kyu, Saranghae." Kibum tidak peduli dia di katakan tidak romantis. "Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Belum sempat Kyuhyun sadar dari keterkejutannya, Kibum langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. "Diammu ku artikan dengan iya."

"Yak, appa tidak mengajarimu seperti itu. Kibum pabboya!" Heechul hanya tersenyum geli melihat suaminya yang sedang memperhatikan Kibum dari gumpalan awan di kamarnya.

"Anak dengan appa sama-sama bodoh, tidak bisa romantis!" Tidak mengacuhkan suaminya, Heechul mengambil cermin kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. "Aku tidak kalah manis dan cantik dari kekasih Kibum." Heechul membandingkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya akan mengalahkan kecantikannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun belum bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya pasca pernyataan cinta Kibum yang sangat tidak elit. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun hingga saat ini. Karena begitu Kibum mengantar dia pulang dan memberi kecupan selamat tidur, Kibum langsung pergi membiarkan Kyuhyun mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"OMMO, my first kiss." Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Ketika Kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas, seperti biasa Kibum akan menyelinap dari jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bosan. "Mianhe, Kyu." Kibum mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari tanggannya dan mengarahkan ke wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia menempelkan bibir mereka, menggigit bibir Kyuhyun dan menyesap darahnya sedikit. Hanya sedikit untuk penyatuan diri mereka sampai bulan purnama selanjutnya. Dari awal Kibum ingin menyesap sedikit darah Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak mau sebelum Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya.

Kibum memang hanya sedikit menghisap darah Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan sesi mengulum bibir Kyuhyun atas dan bawah. Bukannya terganggu karena tidurnya di usik, Kyuhyun justru terlihat menikmati.

**Kihyun**

Berjalan berdua tapi seperti berjalan dengan patung memang sangat menyebalkan, seperti yang di rasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Kibum hanya diam sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, terlihat beberapa pasangan yang berjalan bergandengan tangan atau hanya sekedar duduk berduaan saja. Tidak seperti Kibum, jangankan menggenggam tangannya, berjalan pun dia harus berulang kali harus berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Kibum.

"Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidur saja dirumah sambil menunggu telfon fishy hyung." Tidak ingin mengikuti Kibum lagi, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di sekitar taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hae hyung, boghosippo." Dua hari tidak bertemu dengan hyungnya membuat Kyuhyun sangat merindukan hyungnya itu. Tidak ada lagi teriakan Donghae ketika dia menjahilinya, tidak ada lagi teriakan Donghae yang ketakutan ketika Kyuhyun tinggalkan sendirian di tempat gelap. Perlahan air mata itu kembali mengalir dari mata bonekanya ketika mengingat percakapan dengan hyungny sewaktu dia masih kecil.

"Hiks…hiks… Hyung, jangan malah cama Kyunie." Kyuhyun kecil menangis sesenggukan ketika tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan akuarium kecil milik hyungnya. Kyuhyun tahu Donghae sangat menyukai hewan-hewan kecil itu.

"Kyunie hiks… tidak cengaja, hyungie." Air mata itu semakin mengalir deras di pipi chubbynya. Donghae langsung mengangkat tubuh gempal Kyuhyun ke sofa dan membiarkan ikan-ikannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati karena tidak bias bernafas. Donghae memeriksa tubuh sang adik, takut kalau sampai terluka terkena pecahan kaca akuarium.

Kyuhyun kecil masih sesenggukan sambil melihat wajah hyungya yang dia kira akan memarahinya. Karena walaupun Kyuhyun sangat usil tapi dia tidak pernah berniat merusak barang kesayangan hyungnya, apalagi memecahkan akuarium ikan nemo yang paling Donghae sayangi.

"Uljima, Kyunie tidak boleh menangis."

"Hyung, tidak malah cama Kyunie?" Donghae mencubit dengan gemas hidung Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak, yang penting Kyunie tidak terluka. Lain kali hyung akan meminta eomma mengganti yang baru."

"Tapi, hiks… nemonya mati kalena Kyunie, hiks… hyungkan cayang ikan nemo."

"Hyung lebih saying Kyunie dari ikan pada nemo." Seketika tangisan kyuhyun terhenti.

"Jeongmal? Hyung lebih cayang Kyunie dali pada ikan itu?" Donghae langsung mengangkat tubuh adiknya yang makin hari makin bulat itu kepangkuannya. "Ne, tentu saja hyung lebih sayang Kyunie yang pipinya mirip bakpao ini." Kyuhyun langsung tertawa ketika Donghae menciumi pipinya yang bulat itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tangan mengusap air mata di wajahnya dengan lembut. Tak ayal pipi Kyuhyun memanas mendapati perlakuan Kibum. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Kibum menyerahkan ice cream rasa vanilla yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa rumahnya sambil memeluk Kibum dengan erat, tanggannya terlihat masih gemetar. Tangan Kibum mengusap punggung Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Tadi sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun bermain game bersama temannya, Minho. Karena keasyikan bermain, Kyuhyun tidak sadar hari sudah mulai gelap. Ketika di perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun di hadang beberapa preman yang berwajah-wajah sangar sambil membawa beberapa benda tajam. Tidak tahu bagaimana, tiba-tiba Kibum sudah berada di sana dan menghajar seluruh preman-preman itu tanpa ampun.

Setelah merasa tenang, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri. "Hyung, lebarkan kakimu." Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung tapi tetap melebarkan kakinya. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun ingin duduk di antara kedua paha Kibum. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya kurang puas kalau memeluk Kibum dari samping. Kyuhyun merasa candu memeluk Kibum, jadi dia semakin mempererat pelukkannya tanpa memperdulikan Kibum kesulitan bernafas atau tidak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun bangun dan masih dalam dekapan Kibum. Berada di pelukan Kibum sangat nyaman sehingga membuatnya tertidur. Matanya membulat melihat jam di dinding rumahnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 10.20 KST, dan itu berarti Kibum sudah memeluknya selama tiga jam lebih.

"Hyung kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Tanganmu pasti sakit sekali karena terlalu lama memelukku." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihat tangan Kibum yang terlihat kaku dan sulit di gerakkan.

"Jadi kalau aku tidur sampai pagi kau juga akan tetap memelukku, hyung?" Kibum menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Walaupun tanganmu sudah terasa sangat sakit?" lagi-lagi Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca karena terharu. "Aku menyayangimu hyung." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kibum berulang kali. Walaupun Kibum tidak pandai mengungkapkan kata-kata manis seperti yang lainnya, tapi baginya segala yang Kibum lakukan sudah membuktikan segalanya.

"Hyung egative menginap saja, sekalian menemaniku. Kajja kita tidur, besok hyung juga harus kerja." Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Kibum ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung jangan tidur di sofa, nanti badanmu bisa sakit semua."

"Aku disini saja Kyu," tolak Kibum. Kibum tidak mau dia lepas kendali kalau harus tidur seranjang dengan Kyuhyun dan pasti sangat sulit jika mengendalikan 'sesuatu' yang bisa memberontak kapan saja. Jika mereka berbagi egati memang itu menguntungkan untuk Kibum. Kibum mungkin bisa menyempurnakan kekuatannya. Tapi Kibum tidak mau melakukan itu, karena Kibum benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun bukan untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Ck, kau jadi seperti gadis yang takut ku perkosa." Kibum langsung tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun ternganga karena baru kali ini melihat Kibum tertawa lepas.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang di kamar mandi, Kibum bisa merasakan ada energi negatif. Dan benar, ketika Kibum melihat ke luar jendela terlihat ratu Echidna berada di halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kau menemukanku juga." Kibum langsung melompat dari jendela kamar Kyuhyun dan menghampiri ratu Echidna. Ratu yang wajah menyerupai manusia namun badannya seperti ular tersenyum melihat Kibum yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Kibum sudah menduga ratu Echidna pasti akan mencari dia kemana pun, tapi Kibum tidak menyangkan jika mereka harus bertemu di tempat yang sama sekali tidak Kibum harapkan.

Suara-suara berisik muncul dari berbagai penjuru, muncullah puluhan atau mungkin ratusan Orthtrus yang berbentuk anjing berkepala dua namun berukuran lebih besar seperti singa. Wajah Kibum memucat. Bukan, Kibum bukan takut melawan ratu Echidna dan Orthtrus yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Melainkan karena Kyuhyun tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Agar bisa melawan ratu Echidna Kibum harus merubah wujudnya. Dan itu berarti Kyuhyun akan megetahui siapa sebenarnya dia. Kibum khawatir Kyuhyun takut melihat wujudnya dan pergi menjauh darinya, karena selama ini Kibum belum sempat bercerita terus terang pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu." Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang masih Shock di tempat.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Buat Ly, Dik nagih nih lanjutan nya. Hehe.<strong>

**[Thanks For Review] **

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Semakin banyak review, Dik yakin Ly cepat update nya. Karena FF yang ama Dik dari Ly udah abisss… Muehehehehe. **

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby." Seseorang yang di panggil baby oleh namja yang terlihat terengah-engah karena berlari menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa. Kalau orang marah akan terlihat seram dan menakutkan, namun tidak dengannya yang justru terlihat lucu dan mengggemaskan.

"Kau lama sekali hyung. Kau tahu, aku bosan menunggumu di sini sendiri." Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, namja itu mendekat dengan sebuah senyum yang selalu terlihat menawan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar merindukanku."

"Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu. Aku hanya tidak suka menunggu lama."

"Itu karena kau merindukanku, baby."

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak hyung. Atau aku pulang sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak yakin kau sanggup berpisah dari ku."

"Kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk mendengar kata-kata narsismu, hyung?"

"Kau sensitive sekali baby. Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di wajah tampannya, dia meraih tangan putih dan halus milik kekasihnya yang balik tersenyum ke arahnya, meninggalkan wajah kesal yang beberapa menit lalu masih terlihat jelas. "Kajja."

Berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, bercerita hal ringan yang selalu menghasilkan senyuman adalah suatu hal yang sangat di senangi oleh sepasang kekasih. Sama halnya dengan Siwon yang tak henti-hentinya memandang dan tak jarang menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat seseorang yang telah menggenggam seluruh cintanya. seseorang yang berhasil menyelami samudera hatinya, seseorang yang berhasil mengalihkan dunianya, sehingga dia berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

"Baby kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon ketika mendapati Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan mata lurus ke depan. Mencoba mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya, namun tidak ada yang dapat Siwon lihat kecuali beberapa pohon dan kursi yang sengaja di letakkan di beberapa bagian taman.

"Kau lelah? Kau ingin kita pulang sekarang, hm?"

"Hyung."

"Ne, kau ingin apa, baby?"

"Aku…aku mau makan ice cream." Kyuhyun berucap sedikit ragu dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Saat ini Kyuhyun sangat ingin mencicipi makanan favoritnya. Makanan yang sudah ada sejak zaman Kaisar Nero, di olah menjadi ice cream seperti sekarang oleh Kaisar Tang, yang kemudian di perkenalkan oleh Marcopolo dan di jual oleh Fransesco. Mungkin bagi orang lain meminta sesuatu dari kekasihnya adalah hal biasa apalagi hanya ice cream, tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah yakin meminta sesuatu yang terbilang sangat biasa namun sangat sulit untuknya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya baby." Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak pernah mengizinkannya makan ice cream. Dan hal ini yang masih membuatnya bingung dengan sikap Siwon. Padahal ice cream sekarang sudah sangat mudah di dapat, tidak seperti zaman dulu yang harus memperoleh es dari danau atau kolam membeku di musim dingin, yang kemudian di simpan di tumpukan jerami, lubang tanah atau tempat yang membuat es tidak mencair. Dan alasan Siwon selalu sama 'aku tidak ingin kau sakit'. Terlalu kekanakan dan tidak masuk akal menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun akan diam dan memilih menuruti perkataan Siwon.

Setelah berkeliling seharian dan langit sudah mulai terlihat gelap, Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Dan seperti biasa, Siwon akan sedikit berbincang dengan Kangin di ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang setelah membersihkan badan dan mangenakan piyamanya. Pandangannya teralih ke arah kaca jendela. Melihat bulan yang masih berbentuk setengah yang beberapa hari lagi akan membentuk bulan yang sempurna. Bulan purnama yang di sukai banyak orang karena cahayanya yang begitu terang. Namun berbeda dengannya yang lebih suka melihat malam kelam dari pada melihat bulan seperti saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dia mencengkram dadanya ketika perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sama setiap Kyuhyun mengingat satu bulan lebih yang lalu, ketika dia bangun tidur dan mendapati dirinya penuh dengan darah. Darah yang melumuri tangan dan pakaiannya namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapati dirinya merasa sakit atau terluka, apalagi darah itu terlihat sudah mengering. Berharap perasaanya kembali tenang, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan mulai memejamkan mata.

**Kihyun**

Nada dering yang mengalun dari smartphone di saku celana, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Sebuah senyum polos dan kekanakan terkembang begitu melihat nama pemanggil.

"Yeobseyo."

"Hai nae dongsaeng. Kau merindukanku kan?"

"Ck, kau yang menelfonku berarti kau yang merindukanku hyung." Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. Hatinya menghangat ketika membayangkan wajah tampan itu tertawa. Tawa yang hampir dua bulan ini tidak pernah dia lihat secara langsung. Tawa yang selalu membuatnya rindu untuk mengulang masa-masa ketika masih tinggal seatap.

"Aku lupa, kalau aku tidak akan pernah menang melawan evil sepertimu."

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu bodoh hyung."

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja lah evil. Tapi sekarang kau tidak kesepian kan? Bukankah Siwon selalu menemanimu?" Kyuhyun diam mendengar pertanyaan dari hyungnya. Selalu ada kapan pun dan di temani ke mana pun seharusnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa sepi. Tapi dia justru merasakan seperti ada yang kurang di hatinya. Kehadiran Siwon seolah masih belum bisa menghilangkan dahaga di kalbunya.

"Kenapa kau diam, Kyunie?"

"Aniya. Aku masih sepi hyung, karena tidak ada ikan jelek sepertimu di rumah." Mungkin kehadiran Donghae lah yang membuatnya selalu ada yang kurang. Tiadanya sosok Donghae lah yang membuat jiwanya selalu merindu. Itu lah yang Kyuhyun yakinkan saat ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae menghela nafas di seberang sana. Hanya mendengar suara tanpa bertemu dan mendengar penjelasan, Donghae tahu suasana hati dongsaengnya sedang tidak baik. "Kau tahu Kyu, di sini banyak gamers yang hebat." Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Donghae sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah pasti akan di tanggapi Kyuhyun dengan antusias. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah larut dalam pembicaraan dan terdengar ceria, Donghae menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya sambil terus meladeni ocehan dongsaengnya. Pembicaraan itu berakhir ketika bel masuk terdengar yang mengharuskan Kyuhyun kembali ke kelasnya.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, seperti biasa Siwon akan menjemputnya. Dan hari ini mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah karena Siwon meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya ke Mall. Lelah berkeliling, mereka memutuskan berhenti di salah satu tempat makan yang terlihat tidak begitu ramai pengunjung.

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya ketika melihat toko yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan sedang di renovasi. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang menukar atap yang lama di ganti dengan yang baru. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya ketika lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul ketika pandangannya terarah ke balok-balok kayu yang ada di atap itu.

"Baby, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon cemas.

"Aku mau pulang hyung." Siwon langsung menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar Won di meja.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan lebih memilih merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. "Baby, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Siwon sambil membelai surai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Karena memang bukan badannya yang sakit tapi hatinya yang seolah terselubungi kabut pekat. Kabut pekat yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa tertunduk sayu. Kegelisahan yang membuat hatinya terpejam sendu dan berakhir dengan rasa sesak yang dia rasakan.

Siwon mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun perlahan dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan Kyuhyun. Berharap kekasihnya merasa tenang dengan tangan yang terus membelai lembut surainya. Namun bukannya tenang, Kyuhyun justru mengerang dan langsung mendudukkan dirinnya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram kepalanya. "Kau mau kita ke dokter saja baby?"

"Aku mau ke kamar saja hyung. Kau pulang lah ini sudah malam."

"Tapi─"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Mungkin karena aku lelah saja, kau tidak usah khawatir." Tanpa mau mendengar tanggapan dari Siwon, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar miliknya dan membiarkan Siwon masih memandanginya. Kyuhyun bukan tidak mau menghargai Siwon, tapi dia merasa dia hanya butuh ketenangan, bukan medis.

Leeteuk dan Kangin pulang ketika Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang polos seperti bayi. Akhir-kahir ini mereka berdua di sibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan. Untung saja ada Siwon yang selalu menemani dan menjaga Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Leeteuk sedikit merasa tenang.

"Kyu jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Kyu aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kyu jangan tinggakan aku."

"Kyu aku membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Terlihat keringat mengalir di tubuhnya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya di dalam mimpinya. Suara itu seolah-olah nyata, bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur seperti biasa. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu suara siapa, dan apa maksud dari kalimat yang di ucapan berulang-ulang itu. Begitu banyak fikiran dan pertanyaan yang dia rasakan saat ini sehingga tak ada satupun yang dapat dia rumuskan walau sebait.

**Kihyun**

Seorang namja cantik terlihat menangis terisak di depan sebuah gua tua yang tidak banyak orang tahu. Di hadapannya, berdiri Griffin yang menghadang pintu masuk dengan menundukkan kepala seolah tidak sanggup melihat tangisan seorang Heechul.

"Jebal, biarkan aku masuk."

"Chullie, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Hanggeng mencoba membujuk istrinya yang keadaannya sudah sangat kacau. Hampir dua bulan ini Heechul hanya mampu menangis, tidak ada lagi senyum atau ucapan pedas yang seperti biasa dia lontarkan.

"Pulang? Kau mudah mengatakannya karena bukan kau yang melahirkannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau katakan sudah sedangkan Kibum hampir mati di dalam sana," teriak Heechul frustasi. Ibu mana yang tidak merasa sedih ketika anaknya berjuang melawan maut tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membantu.

"Dia juga anakku Chullie, tapi apa kau tidak faham? Griffin tidak mengizinkan kita masuk karena tidak ingin kita terluka." Griffin tetap berdiri menghadang pintu gua karena memang tidak mengizinkan Heechul masuk untuk melihat Kibum. Ketika tidak dapat mengontrol diri, Kibum akan melukai siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Dan seperti yang di pesankan Kibum ketika masih dalam keadaan sadar, Kibum tidak ingin siapapun mendekatinya.

"Tidak! Tolong biarkan aku masuk. Anakku kesakitan di dalam sana." Tangisan Heechul semakin keras yang membuat Hanggeng tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya lebih lama. Masih jelas di ingatan Heechul bagaimana Kibum terluka ketika melawan ratu Echidna dan Orthtrus.

"Kyu." Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang masih Shock di tempat. Saat itu ingin rasanya Kibum membawa Kyuhyun pergi dan membuang ingatan Kyuhyun tentang kejadian malam ini. Namun Kibum harus menyelesaikan semua ini karena ratu Echidna sudah mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun. Kibum harus melenyapkan ratu Echidna agar tidak melukai Kyuhyunnya.

Terlihat Orthtrus mulai menyerang yang di halau Griffin agar tidak melukai tuannya yang masih diam memandang Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Andwae, andwae. Kau tidak boleh terluka Kibum." Heechul berteriak panik ketika melihat dari kamarnya puluhan bahkan mencapai seratus Orthtrus yang berada tidak jauh dari Kibum.

"Hanie, lakukan sesuatu." Kepanikan Heechul semakin menjadi. Sedangkan Hanggeng hanya mampu diam di tempatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau Hanggeng ikut bersama Kibum itu sama saja dia mengantarkan nyawa. Karena semenjak menikah dengan Heechul, kekuatannya menghilang, hanya sedikit yang tersisa.

Griffin mendapat beberapa luka di tubuhnya untuk melindungi Kibum yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Banyaknya jumlah Orthtrus sehingga membuat beberapa bagian lengan Kibum terluka walau Griffin sudah berusaha melindunginya.

"Kau…kau bukan manusia hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika sudah mampu menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya melihat banyaknya makhluk mengerikan seperti yang dia lihat di film.

"Semua yang kau lihat benar Kyu. Tapi aku tidak pernah membohongimu tentang hatiku. Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu." Mendengar jawaban Kibum, Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk karena seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas.

Kibum mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari tangannya dan membuat lingkaran di sekitar Kyuhyun agar Orthtrus tidak dapat melukainya. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun aman, Kibum berbalik dan menatap ratu Echidna yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya. Sesekali dia akan menghantam Orthrtus yang menyerangnya dan mengabaikan darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya.

"Pantas saja kau bisa menemukanku," ucap Kibum ketika matanya melihat sesosok yang sudah sangat dia kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Kibum yakin sosok itulah yang memberi tahu keberadaannya pada ratu Echidna yang selama ini selalu mencarinya.

Perlahan, bola mata yang sekelam malam itu berubah menjadi warna merah menyala. Taring dan kuku tajam perlahan mulai mencuat yang membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Kibum mengerang kuat dan mulai menyerang balik Orthtrus. Dengan bertumpu pada kaki kirinya, Kibum melompat dan mencabik kepala Orthrtus yang langsung terlepas. Namun kepala-kepala yang terlepas itu muncul kembali dan bertambah banyak. Ratu Echidna tertawa keras melihat keterkejutan Kibum karena Orthtrus tidak dapat di lenyapkan. Tidak berbeda dengan Griffin yang mencabik tubuh serta kepala Orthtrus dengan kuku tajamnya tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi jumlah Orthtrus.

Kali ini Kibum tidak menyerang Orthtrus, hanya mencoba menghindar agar luka di tubuhnya tidak bertambah banyak. Walau bagaimana pun, sebagian darinya juga manusia yang tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika kekurangan darah. Apalagi Kibum bukan lah seperti vampire pada umunya yang menghisap darah.

Mencoba menahan diri agar tidak langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Kibum terus menghindar dari serangan-serangan sambil memperhatikan mata Orthtrus. Keadaan tubuh Kibum tidak sepenuhnya baik, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan lemah. Kalau dia langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk melenyapkan Orthtrus, Kibum tidak yakin bisa bertahan ketika melawan ratu Echidna.

"Gotcha." Kibum menyeringai ketika mendapati titik yang tepat untuk melenyapkan Orthtrus. Kali ini Kibum menyerang Orthtrus hanya terfokus kepada satu kepala saja dan langsung memberi kode ke Griffin agar mengikuti petunjuknya. Dan benar, begitu Kibum berhasil mencabik kepala yang tepat, Orthrus langsung lenyap.

Orthtrus memiliki dua kepala. Dan di antara kedua kepala itu hanya ada satu kepala yang bisa untuk melenyapkannya. Kibum bisa melihatnya dari mata di masing-masing kepala Orthtrus. Hanya satu pasang mata yang benar-benar terlihat hidup, sedangkan mata yang lain seperti tipuan yang menatap kosong.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kibum dan Griffin melenyapkan seluruh Orthrtus yang membuat ratu Echidna mendesis marah.

"Kau bisa saja melenyapkan mereka, tapi tidak denganku."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Kibum santai. Saat ini hanya mereka bertiga dan Kyuhyun yang masih memandang dari kejauhan. Melihat tubuh Griffin penuh luka, Kibum mengisyaratkan agar Griffin menjauh. Tanpa membuang waktu, secepat kilat Kibum melompat menyerang ratu Echidna. Namun secepet itu pula bagian tubuh Echidna yang memang seekor ular menghantam tubuh Kibum yang mendekatinya, dan beruntung dengan cepat Kibum dapat menghindari serangan.

"Kekasihmu sepertinya tidak akan selamat." Kibum langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tempat semula. Dan dalam kesempatan itu ratu Echidna menghempaskan tubuh Kibum. Tubuh Kibum terhempas jauh yang menyebabkan dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Kibum lupa kalau Echidna sangat licik dan selalu menggunakan cara kotor untuk mengelabui lawan.

Perlahan Kibum bangkit, namun seluruh persendiannya seakan mati rasa. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Apa yang di takutkan Heechul terjadi. Kalau Kibum sampai terluka sedikit saja, itu akan memudahkan ratu Echidna menyemburkan bisanya. Sebagian darah Kibum adalah darah manusia yang membuat racun itu akan sangat mudah menyebar ke seluruh aliran darahnya.

"Sial." Desis Kibum sambil menatap tajam Echidna yang tertawa puas melihat keadaan Kibum. Tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, dengan sekuat tenaga Kibum mencoba untuk berdiri walau berulang kali ratu Echidna akan menghempaskannya lagi. Sayup-sayup Kibum bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menangis. Ingin Kibum memeluk dan menghapus air mata di wajah orang yang sangat dia cintai itu. Namun untuk berdiri saja tenaga Kibum sudah habis.

Mata Kibum membulat begitu melihat ratu Echidna mendekati Kyuhyun. Entah kekuatan dari mana, secepat kilat Kibum melompat dan menghujamkan pukulan tepat di jantung ular jadi-jadian itu. Kemarahan Kibum memuncak karena ratu Echidna hampir saja melukai belahan jiwanya, sehingga Kibum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan mengarahkan cahaya biru ke arah jantung lawannya.

Seketika itu juga tubuh ratu Echidna hancur dan langsung lenyap tidak berbekas.

Lamunan Heechul buyar begitu mendengar erangan kesakitan dari dalam gua yang tentu saja itu suara buah hatinya. Karena terlalu tekejut mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari Kibum, membuat Heechul jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Hanggeng membawa Heechul pergi setelah berpesan kepada Griffin agar selalu menjaga Kibum.

**Kihyun**

Griffin berdiri di dekat Kibum dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat jelas mata elangnya berair yang menandakan dia sedang menangis. Griffin memang hanya seekor elang yang separuh tubuhnya berbentuk singa, tapi Griffin bisa ikut merasakan sedih karena kesakitan yang di rasakan tuannya. Tak jarang Griffin terluka ketika Kibum tidak bisa mengontrol sisi buasnya. Hal ini lah yang menjadi alasan Kibum berada di gua ini dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun melihatnya. Terdengar sesekali Kibum mengerang sakit, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menjaga tuannya di tempat gelap ini. Bahkan Griffin masih mengingat dengan jelas orang yang seharusnya bisa menolong tuannya di bawa begitu saja.

Saat itu Kibum langsung tersungkur ke tanah ketika ratu Echidna sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun terlihat biasa seolah tidak pernah terjadi peristiwa mengerikan. Racun yang berada di sekujur tubuh Kibum telah menyebar dengan cepat sehingga membuat Kibum semakin lemah dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Kibum yang tergeletak tak berdaya, dan tidak jauh dari tempat Kibum, terlihat seekor hewan yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa, juga tergeletak dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka.

"Hy-hyung." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum yang tetap menutup matanya rapat. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas taring dan kuku-kuku tajam Kibum yang mencuat. Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun menghapus darah dari mulut Kibum yang mengalir hingga ke dagunya. Mata merah menyala itu, terbuka perlahan karena sentuhan dari Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis tanpa suara.

"Kyu a-aku bi-bisa jelas─"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun hyung. Aku tidak perduli kau bukan manusia atau monster sekalipun. Aku tetap mencintaimu, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyuhyun ingin egois kali ini. Mempertahankan Kibum walau apa pun bentuknya. Yang dia tahu, dia mencintai Kibum dan Kibum juga mencintainya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Kibum ke pangkuannya dengan air mata yang terus berlomba keluar dari onix kembarnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan bajunya penuh darah dari luka di tubuh Kibum. Dengan sangat lembut, Kyuhyun membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa di wajah tampan kekasihnya. Mata kibum telah kembali seperti biasa, hitam kelam dan menatap Kyuhun dengan teduh. Kibum ingin menghapus air mata di wajah kekasihnya, tapi untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja dia tidak mampu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan yang mendalam dari mata Kyuhyun. Kibum benci dirinya yang lemah seperti saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup mata Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dan langsung membawa tubuh Kyuhyun pergi. Kibum bisa mengenali siapa orang yang membawa kekasihnya. Karena orang itu yang Kibum lihat ketika bertarung dengan ratu Echidna beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, Kibum tidak melakukan apapun karena sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan. Racun yang menyebar ke darahnya seolah mematikan seluruh syaraf-syarafnya. Sedangkan Griffin tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena Griffin juga mengenali orang yang membawa kekasih tuannya pergi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Griffin mencoba membawa tuannya pergi ke tempat yang menurutnya aman.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Bukan karena mimpi seperti malam yang lalu, tapi karena tiba-tiba dadanya sesak luar biasa. Jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan 00:10 AM. Rasa sakit ini sama dengan yang dia rasakan satu bulan yang lalu ketika bulan purnma. Dia melihat ke arah jendela, malam ini bulan belum membentuk bulat sempurna dan beberapa hari lagi baru muncul bulan purnama. Tapi lagi-lagi sakit itu menyerang tanpa dia tahu apa sebabnya. Mencoba untuk tidak berteriak dan membangunkan orang tuanya, Kyuhyun mengigir bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar suara aneh dari belakang rumahnya. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah halaman belakang dengan langkah yang tertatih. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan decitan, Kyuhyun keluar dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis.

Sesampainya di luar Kyuhyun tidak melihat apa pun. Dan suara aneh itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun berfikir itu hanya ilusinya saja dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun baru selangkah dia berbalik, tiba-tiba suara aneh tadi kembali terdengar dengan jelas. Matanya langsung terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat burung raksasa yang tubuhnya mirip singa. Seketika sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun terasa kaku, jangankan berlari, berteriak pun lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu. Namun ketakutan itu langsung menguar ketika Kyuhyun melihat mata burung elang raksasa itu mengeluarkan air mata. Entah keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun mendekati burung yang tertunduk dengan mata yang terus berair.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di burung itu yang langsung merundukkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dari mata yang jelas terlihat kesedihan itu seolah-olah burung itu meminta bantuannya. "Kau kesini mencariku?" burung itu mengeluarkan suaranya seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?" lagi-lagi suara burung itu yang menjadi jawaban.

"Kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?" setelah yakin dengan jawaban burung raksasa itu, Kyuhyun naik ke punggung burung yang ternyata adalah Griffin.

Griffin membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah gua tua. Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia berada di mana sekarang, tapi hatinya sepenuhnya yakin Griffin tidak akan melukainya. Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gua yang tidak terlalu gelap karena matanya masih melihat dengan jelas jalan memasuki gua itu. Sedangkan Griffin hanya berdiri di depan pintu gua. Griffin menemui Kyuhyun karena dua hari lagi bulan akan membentuk bulat sempurna. Dan tidak memperdulikan jika harus di hadapkan lagi dengan sosok itu.

Lagi-lagi entah keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri gua yang sedikit lembab itu dan melupakan sesak dadanya yang beberapa menit yang lalu dia rasakan. Walaupun tidak terang tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang namja yang tergeletak dengan tubuh sedikit membiru dan penuh bekas luka yang sepertinya belum sepenuhnya mengering. Bisa Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas namja itu merintih perlahan seperti menahan sakit yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat.

"Siapa dia?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan namja yang sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Mian, tadinya mau END di chapter ini tapi sepertinya kepanjangan. #padahal karena malas ngetik. kkkkkkkkk<p>

Ly ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk Lullaby Dik eonni yang selama ini udah mau bantu Ly publish ff ini dan makasih untuk semuanya. #hug and kiss dari Kyuhyun

Dan terima kasih juga untuk semua readers yang mau baca and review ff ini dan semua ff yang udah Ly buat. Ly suka baca review kalian semua. Saran dan kritikan yang membangun Ly terima. Dan terima kasih juga untuk sider yang menyempatkan waktu baca ff Ly.

Balasan review :

Bryan Andrew Cho : Gomawo udah baca and review chingu. Maaf karena gk bisa update kilat. Karena suatu sebab. Hehehe

Gnagyu : Ne, udah Ly baca. And lagi-lagi Ly gk tahu tu apaan. Tiba-tiba udah nongol aja tu tulisan yang absurd sangat.

Cuttiekyu : udah tahu kan jawabannya? Atau masih samar? Ya tunggu aja kalau gitu. Kkkkkk

Julie Khoyul : Ly gk tahu apa artinya. Seumur hidup juga baru baca tulisan aneh gitu yang nongol tanpa permisi. Padahal di laptop Ly and Lullaby Dik eonni gak ada tuh.

Ekasparkyu29 : Gimana kalau gak usah terima aja? #mukapolos

Sparkyuuks : Kirim Kyuppa ke kost Ly. Pasti Ly update sehari dua kali. Kkkkkk

Vietakyu33 : Mau tahu jawabannya eon? Entar Ly sms yah. Wkwkwkwk

Vielf23 : Gomapta Chingu. Tapi apa ini udah cepet? Sepertinya udah kan? #maksa… Ne, Ly suka tu couple. Hyung and dongsaeng yang sama-sama gemesin.

Melasparkyu : Ly gak mau di timpuk readers chingu. Hohoho

23 : Gomapta, thanks, xie-xie. Hihihi

Babycho1: itu tulisan yang tiba-tiba nongol tanpa permisi chingu. And jangan lupa tunggu kelanjutannya juga. Hehe

Michhazz : Thank you, thank you. itu tulisan yang sama dengan kemaren tu chingu. Ly aja puyeng mikirinnya.

Yohey57 : Ne, gomawo. Ini udah dilanjut walaupun gk bisa kilat.

MinGyuTae00 : kayaknya tu bahasa dari planet lain yang nyasar ke ff Ly. Maklum chingu, vampire baru kenal cinta. Hehehe

Dona tan144 : Sudah terjawabkan di chapter ini? Atau belum? Ya tunggu aja lanjutannya kalau belum. #modus. Gomapta reviewnya.

Mifta cinya : Gomapta udah baca and nyempetin review. Karena review kalian yang buat Ly semangat.

Oracle88 : Gomapta reviewnya. Kalau Typo, emm sepertinya bukan, karena di laptop Ly sama sekali gak ada. And kamu bener soal kata yang gak singkron itu. Setelah Ly baca-baca lagi emang ada yang aneh sih. Yang Chapter 1 itu emang udah lama banget Ly buat and Ly baru nyadar setelah di publish. Makasih udah mengingatkan.

Kin Ocean : Pertanyaan chingu udah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Soal Typo. Emmm sepertinya bukan typo tapi sebab lain yang Ly gk tahu kenapa, karena di laptop Ly gak ada. And thanks juga untuk reviewnya.

Riskyevilmagnae : Gomapta risky untuk reviewnya. And tunggu juga kelanjutan yang ini. Hoho

Zhee614 : Semoga aja gak ada lagi zhee. Kalau ada berarti Ly di suruh gulung tikar, balik jadi readers. Kkkkkk

Ji Xian : Silahkan lanjutkan delusinya Ji. Kkkkk. Tapi udah terjawabkan di chap ini.

Shofie Kim : Sekarang udah tahu kan jawabannya? Maaf gk bisa update cepat. Padahal ini udah lama kelar.

Ratna dewi : Chapter ini udah menjawab semuanya. Gomawo reviewnya!

Guest : egati dan egatif itu muncul waktu di publish. Ly juga gak tahu artinya apa. Mungkin ada kesalahan di ffn nya. Gomawo udh review.

Onyx sky : Ne, ini udh lanjut chingu. Mian gk bisa kilat.

Choi Hyo Wook : Mian lama, ini udah di lanjut.

Laxyovrds : Gomawo reviewnya.

Hyunnie02 : chapter ini udah menjawab pertanyaan chingu.

Chocokyu : aaah mian gk bisa kilat. Hohoho

Narielf : Gomawo nari.

Chorani : gomapta. Dan maaf untuk typonya.

Name damean : Gwenchana. Thanks untuk reviewnya.

Hanna shinjiseok : Gomawo Hanna.

Ika zordick : Mian ka untuk kata 'egati dan egativenya'. Jangankan yang baca, yang buat aja gerah. Hohoho

Ayako : wkwkkwkwkk ay percaya banget. Tunggu aja ch selanjutnya. Jahatkah atau baik? Hehehehe

Shin Ririn1013 : udah gak penasaran lagi kan? Ch ini udah jelas jawabanya. hoho


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe Me**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa dia?" monolog Kyuhyun. Matanya terus memperhatikan namja yang sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh seorang namja yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah yang terlihat pucat itu. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas luka-luka di tubuh namja itu.

Kyuhyun menutup mata, kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang kali ketika beberapa bayangan terlintas. Bayangan itu seperti sebuah potongan film yang terus berputar –putar. Suara-suara yang pernah ada di mimpinya juga ikut terdengar kembali. Bayangan-bayangan absurd dan suara itu seolah seperti kepingan puzzle yang belum tersusun di otaknya, yang membuat Kyuhyun menggerang karena tidak juga menemukan apa arti semua itu.

Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, Kyuhyun menarik nafas secara perlahan. Membuangnya, menarik nafas lagi, membuangnya dan terus seperti itu sampai dia merasa tenang. Ketika Kyuhyun kembali membuka mata, dia kembali menatap namja yang di dekatnya. Lagi-lagi muncul bayangan-bayangan aneh. Hanya saja kali ini bayangan itu terlihat lebih jelas. Bayangan ketika dirinya di bus, di taman, gedung tua dan seluruh bayangan yang sepertinya pernah Kyuhyun alami sebelumnya.

"Kenapa ada dia?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bayangannya bersama seorang namja. Namja yang tak lain adalah namja yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di dekatnya itu.

Lagi-lagi suara-suara aneh terngiang di terlinganya. Kyuhyun mencoba menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya berharap suara-suara yang manyakitkan kepalanya itu tidak terdengar lagi. Namun bukannya menghilang, justru suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kyu, Saranghae."

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku menyayangimu hyung."

"Semua yang kau lihat benar Kyu. Tapi aku tidak pernah membohongimu tentang hatiku. Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun hyung. Aku tidak perduli kau bukan manusia atau monster sekalipun. Aku tetap mencintaimu, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung tersentak. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu telah tersusun di otaknya. Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya, menahan tangis saat telah mengingat dengan jelas bahwa namja yang tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka adalah kekasihnya. Seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Seseorang yang selama ini telah memberikan warna baru di kehidupannya, seseorang yang telah mengajarinya apa itu cinta dan bagaimana mencintai.

"Hyu-hyung… Kibum hyung."

Saat ini Kyuhyun sadar, jadi inilah alasan kenapa selama ini dia selalu merasakan perasaan aneh. Dan hal ini juga lah yang menjadikannya alasan kenapa dia sering merasakan sakit tanpa sebab. Semua perasaan aneh dan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun rasakan itu karena kekasihnya tersiksa di dalam gua seorang diri.

.

.

Heechul menangis keras ketika melihat Griffin. Burung setengah singa yang membawa Kyuhyun ke gua tempat anaknya terbaring. Tangisan kali ini bukan tangisan pilu seperti tangisannya dua bulan ini atau ketika dia di depan gua meminta masuk namun di hadang oleh Griffin. Tangisannya kali ini karena dia benar-benar merasa lega. Sesak yang menghimpit parunya langsung sirna dengan adanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, namja manis yang menjadi kekasih anaknya Heechul sangat berharap Kyuhyun bisa membantu Kibum menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Walaupun Heechul tahu Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa. Manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti anaknya.

Heechul sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi memang begitulah garis yang telah di tentukan. Kyuhyun di takdirkan untuk Kibum, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menyembuhkan Kibum.

Namun jauh di lubuk hati Heechul merasa cemas dengan kehadiran Siwon. melihat dari kamarnya, Heeechul juga bisa melihat Siwon sedari tadi mengikuti Griffin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hanie, bagaimana kalau Siwon melukai mereka?" tanya Heechul.

"Kalau Kyuhyun kurasa tidak, Chullie. Bukankah kau tahu bagaimana Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun?" jawab Hanggeng smbil ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Siwon yang masih mengawasi Kyuhyun dan Griffin.

"Tapi…tapi bagaimana kalau Siwon melukai Griffin?" Heechul mulai cemas. Walau bagaimana pun Griffin selalu setia menemani anaknya, bahkan selalu menjaganya ketika masih dalam kandungan.

Hanggeng menghela nafasnya panjang. Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bahkan di saat anaknya dalam kesulitan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Hanggeng juga tidak bisa mencegah Siwon karena dia masih mengingat sumpahnya yang pernah di ucapkan dulu kepada para leluhurnya. Waktu itu Hanggeng pernah bersumpah tidak akan mencampuri urusan keluarganya apapun yang terjadi jika ingin menikah dengan Heechul yang hanya seorang manusia biasa. Demi bisa menikah dengan Heechul dan hidup bersama dengan orang yang di cintainya, Hanggeng rela kekuatannya di ambil dan mengucapkan sumpah yang pada akhirnya membuat dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang paling lemah.

"Aku harap hal itu tidak akan terjadi Chullie. Kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana Siwon selama ini." Siwon adalah anak dari kakak kandungnya yang berarti juga keponakannya. Hanggeng hanya bisa berdiam diri saat ini. Berharap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

.

.

Siwon berdiri di balik pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari sebuah gua. Walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh tapi Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun turun dari punggung Griffin. Siwon juga tahu Kyuhyun merasa ragu masuk ke dalam gua, tapi kekasihnya itu terus melangkah dan Mauk ke dalamnya.

Bagaimana Siwon tahu? Tentu saja karena Siwon selalu mengawasi Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Begitu pun tiap malam-malam sebelumnya.

Siwon tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum. mereka sama-sama dari golongan vampire, hanya saja Siwon tidak memiliki darah manusia seperti Kibum.

Awalnya Siwon hanya sekedar ingin tahu mengenai dunia manusia, hingga tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat ketika pada waktu itu mereka bertabrakan di jalan. Masih jelas di ingatan Siwon, bagaimana Kibum menatapnya dengan tajam dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun ketika Siwon memintanya berkenalan.

Karena rasa tertariknya terhadap Kyuhyun, membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah di lakukan sebelumnya. Dia menyamar menjadi seorang Shi Yuan. Seorang namja asal China yang dua bulan lalu telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil, hanya saja jasadnya tidak di temukan karena mobinya jatuh ke dalam jurang. Karena kemiripan wajah, dan ketertarikan Siwon pada makhluk manis itu yang membuat Siwon melakukannya. Namun Siwon tetap menggunakan nama aslinya di depan Kyuhyun.

Dan karena rasa tertariknya dengan Kyuhyun juga lah yang mendorongnya memberi tahu keberadaan Kibum pada ratu Echidna, semua itu Siwon lakukan karena Siwon ingin memiliki Kyuhyun. Dan karena rasa tertariknya juga lah yang membuatnya menghilangkan ingatan Kyuhyun tentang Kibum dan semua kenangan yang pernah mereka berdua alami. Dan karena Siwon juga lah yang membuat Kibum terluka ketika tertimpa balok kayu di sebuah bagunan tua.

Waktu itu Siwon ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun ketika Kibum mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tapi kenyataannya Kibum malah melindungi Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan membiarkan dirinya terluka.

"Sepertinya aku menyerah. Bagaimanapun usahaku, kau tetap tidak bisa melupakan Kibum." Mata Siwon memerah ketika Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Matanya memerah bukan karena marah atau wujud aslinya muncul, matanya memerah karena menahan tangis untuk merelakan seseorang yang sudah merengkuh hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama.

Siwon saat ini menyerah untuk memiliki Kyuhyun. Karena dia sudah membuang ingatan Kyuhyun tentang Kibum tapi nyatanya hati Kyuhyun masih ada untuk Kibum. Hati mereka seolah bertaut satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa ikut merasakan kesakitan yang Kibum rasakan, karena mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama, sehingga secara tidak langsung mereka bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakan masing-masing.

Harapan untuk bisa memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya langsung padam ketika Siwon menyadari, sampai kapanpun hanya ada Kibum di hati Kyuhyun. Jarak yang memisahkan pun tak mampu lagi melunturkan kekuatan cinta di antara mereka. Dari hati yang terdalam Siwon merasa iri dengan Kibum. Tapi tak ada lagi yang dapat Siwon lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Siwon tersenyum ke arah tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini,walaupun sudah jelas Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Semoga kau mau memaafkanku, Kyu." Ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya pergi ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada.

Mata Griffin masih memandang kepergian Siwon. sedari awal Griffin tahu Siwon memperhatikan mereka. Namun Griffin tetap diam di tempatnya selagi Siwon tidak melukai tuannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan isakannya melihat keadaan Kibum. tubuh yang membiru dan penuh luka membuat hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit. Tangisannya makin menjadi ketika mengingat dua bulan ini dia melupakan Kibum, dan bersama namja lain.

"Hyung, maafkan aku," sesal Kyuhyun ketika lagi-lagi kilasan hari-harinya bersama Siwon terulang.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat separuh badan Kibum ke pangkuannya seperti yang pernah dia lakukan ketika Kibum terluka beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun memeluk separuh tubuh Kibum yang terasa dingin. Berharap kekasihnya itu merasa hangat dan bisa membuka matanya. Kristal bening terus mengalir di wajah manisnya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Kibum.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, terus memeluk tubuh Kibum tanpa memperdulikan tangan dan kakinya terasa kebas, hanya ini yang bisa dia harapkan agar Kibum merasa lebih baik. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Kibum dan harus membawanya kemana, karena Kyuhyun sadar Kibum bukan manusia sepertinya. Kyuhyun juga sangat sadar dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Namun ketika membuka mata, kedua alis Kyuhyun saling bertaut. Ada sedikit perubahan di tubuh Kibum.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah kekasihnya. Mata yang biasanya akan menatapnya penuh cinta kini tertutup rapat. Bibir yang biasanya berwarna merah kini pucat. Jari lentik Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Kibum yang biasanya mengecupnya penuh perasaan, namun kini bibir itu terasa dingin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Kyuhyun ingin kembali merasakan manisnya bibir itu yang dua bulan ini tidak pernah dia rasakan. Berharap bisa menyalurkan kehangatan, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya lama tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari, lagi-lagi ada perubahan pada tubuh Kibum. Tubuh kekasih tampannya itu sudah tidak sepucat dan sedingin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kibum hyung itu seperti vampire, dan biasanya vampire membutuhkan darah." Monolog Kyuhyun ketika mengingat bagaimana rupa Kibum waktu bertarung dengan ratu Echidna dua bulan yang lalu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menyusuri sekitar gua mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat tangannya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi dia mendengus sebal karena tidak ada sama sekali yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Apa aku minta burung itu saja agar aku bisa mengeluarkan darah? Ah.. .ani...ani…burung itu terlalu besar, bisa-bisa tubuhku terbelah dua." Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan kuku tajam itu mencabik tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berfikir keras bagaimana caranya bisa memberikan darahnya pada Kibum. "Apa dengan ini saja?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa sambil memegang bibirnya. Pipinya langsung memanas ketika menyadari berarti dia mencium Kibum lebih dulu seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. Setelah mendapatkan ide yang tepat, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sampai mengeluarkan darah. Tidak memperdulikan perih yang di rasa, Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Kibum agar bibir Kibum terbuka, jadi darahnya bisa mengalir masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Kibum.

Kedua bibir itu masih saling menyatu sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya melihat perubahan pada tubuh Kibum. dan lagi-lagi mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika sudah tidak ada luka di tubuh Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Kibum sudah tidak terasa dingin, kini tubuhnya sudah terasa hangat seperti biasa Kibum memeluknya.

Tak ayal sebuah senyum tersemat di bibirnya. Harapan kekasihnya yang berwajah flat itu membuka mata semakin besar.

"Tapi kenapa belum sadar juga?" monolog Kyuhyun karena Kibum masih belum juga membuka matanya. "Apa kurang lama?"

BLUSH…

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah karena menyadari apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. "Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika memperhatikan bibir Kibum yang sudah kembali memerah. Berharap kali ini Kibum akan membuka matanya, Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat setiap kali kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kalau Kibum dalam keadaan sadar, Kyuhyun yakin Kibum bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Tapi beruntung Kibum masih belum sadar, jadi dia tidak perlu malu kalau Kibum tahu.

Tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun sudah mati rasa karena sedari tadi sama sekali tidak bergerak, apalagi dia harus menahan separuh tubuh Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berniat melepas pelukannya, dan akan terus seperti ini sampai Kibum membuka mata, seperti yang pernah Kibum lakukan ketika tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun tertidur di pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karena mata Kibum masih juga tertutup rapat. "Hyung, kenapa kau betah sekali menutup matamu? Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi namjachingunya dan terus menggumamakan nama Kibum. Saat ini tubuh Kibum benar-benar sudah tidak pucat dan penuh luka lagi, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum juga mengerti kenapa kekasihnya yang berwajah flat ini belum juga sadar, bahkan Kibum seperti hanya sedang tertidur.

Kristal-kristal bening kembali mengalir tanpa permisi di wajahnya ketika berfikir Kibum tidak akan bangun lagi. "Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak ketika kekhawatiran itu muncul. Kyuhyun khawatir Kibum tidak akan pernah bangun lagi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. "Jebal hyung, buka matamu."

Kyuhyun mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan tidak mengacuhkan rasa perih di bibirnya, yang ada di fikirannya saat ini Kibum harus membuka matanya. Menarik dagu Kibum lagi, Kyuhyun mengarahkan bibir bawahnya di antara dua belah bibir Kibum. Matanya terpejam erat ketika rasa perih itu menjalar sampai ke tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yakin setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa makan dan minum karena luka di bibirnya cukup dalam.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak saat bibir Kibum melumat bibirnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa Kibum sudah sadar. Kyuhyun ingin mengangkat kepalanya, namun tangan Kibum justru menahan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan anehnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi merasakan perih di bibir bawahnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Kibum tersenyum di sela ciumannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang, Kyuhyun dengan PSP nya dan Kibum dengan bukunya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kibum masih focus dengan bacaannya.

"Sejak kapan vampire suka membaca buku?" batin Kyuhyun. Namun senyum manis langsung tersungging di bibirnya ketika mnegingat selama satu minggu ini kehidupan mereka normal kembali. Kyuhyun dengan sekolahnya dan Kibum bekerja di café yang sama.

Alasan Kibum berada di kamarnya karena Kyuhyun beralasan ingin di temani Kibum, pasalnya eomma dan appanya malam ini pergi untuk urusan bisnis.

"Aku tahu kau terpesona dengan wajahku." Dan satu ini juga belum berubah, Kibum dengan wajah datarnya, kata-kata narsisnya dan segala keiiritan bicaranya.

"Ck, kau terlalu percaya diri hyung." Kyuhyun berdecih dan kembali melanjutkan acara bermain PSPnya. Walau dalam hati Kyuhyun mengakui perkataan Kibum. Namun permainan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia teringat tentang Siwon. Siapa dia sebenarnya dan di mana sekarang dia berada. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benaknya seminggu ini.

"Kau merindukannya?" Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah menatapnya intens.

"A-ani aku…aku cuma─"

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Kibum dengan suara dinginnya. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memikirkannya bukan karena merindukan Siwon, tapi kehadiran Siwon yang masih belum Kyuhyun mengerti saat ini.

"Ma─"

"Apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, Kyu?" Mata Kyuhyun membola karena ucapan Kibum. Namun otak Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir keras kira-kira apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan. Setelah yakin tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan pasti.

"Yak, kau fikir apa yang kami lakukan, hyung?" Kyuhyun merasa sedikit ngeri melihat mata Kibum yang menatapnya intens. Seolah dirinya makanan yang siap untuk di santap.

"Bohong."

"Mwo? apa maksudmu, hyung? jadi kau berfikir aku pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengannya?"

"Aku bisa melihat jejak bibirnya di bibirmu?"

"MWO…!" Kyuhyun langsung memegangi bibirnya. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat yakin, dan otak geniusnya juga masih mengingat dengan jelas selama dengan Siwon, mereka tidak pernah berciuman seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kibum mendekat. Sulit rasanya menelan ludah melihat tatapan Kibum. Kyuhyun khawatir Kibum tidak mempercayainya.

Plak…

Kibum memukul pelan kening Kyuhyun. "Bodoh, tentu saja aku memperrcayaimu." Setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya, Kibum kembali di sibukkan dengan bukunya.

"Hyung, bukankah kau vampire setengah manusia?"

"Hm."

"Jadi, apa kau bisa menjadi manusia seperti di drama hyung?" Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah serius menunggu jawabannya.

"Bisa," lanjutnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum kembali focus pada buku di tangannya. kalau biasanya Kyuhyun akan merajuk karena perhatian Kibum terbagi, tapi kali ini tidak. Kyuhyun justru bersemangat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya, hyung? kalau kau bisa menjadi manusia kenapa tidak di lakukan saja?"

"Dengan berbagi energi." Kibum yakin setelah ini Kyuhyun akan bungkam. Karena Kibum sadar, Kyuhyun masih pelajar SMA. Dan menurut pemikirannya, seorang yang masih menjadi pelajar tidak mungkin menyerahkan hal berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa tidak kita lakukan saja?" seketika Kibum langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada keraguan dari ucapan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan apa arti berbagi energi itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu hyung." lagi-lagi Kibum tercengang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu yakin. Pemikiran Kibum tentang seorang pelajar langsung lenyap mendengar keyakinan dalam ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau lelah. Lebih baik kau tidur saja." Kibum mencoba berfikir positif . kekasihnya sedang kelelahan sehingga ucapannya tidak di fikirkan terlebih dahulu. Walaupun Kibum ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tapi Kibum tidak pernah berfikir untuk memaksa Kyuhyun. Apalagi melakukannya ketika Kyuhyun masih sekolah.

"Hyung, kajja kita lakukan sekarang."

"Kau gila, Kyu?"

"Tidak. Aku masih sehat tanpa cacat." Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan Kibum yang akan beranjak dari ranjang.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, bisakah Kibum menolak?

**END**

**.**

**.**

Bukan desember lagi, tapi Kihyun kan always ceria. Kekeke

Maaf untuk semuanya karena terlalu lama lanjutin ff ini.

Bener-bener gak dapet feel nulis.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah meriview.


End file.
